The 101st Hunger Games
by OmgitsJohn
Summary: This is the story of a Fourteen-year-old boy named Leighton Sycamore and his story in the 101st Hunger Games. Reviews are welcome And Favorites! Updates as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cool July morning, as I woke from my sleep I looked over. There he was, my brother. I shook him awake. He grumpily woke up and glanced over at me. I studied his face, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, watery from yawing.

He then leapt up off the bed and said to me, "Well, we better have showers today. Wouldn't want to be ugly for the Capitol if one of us get", he paused for a moment, "reaped."

I glanced down. "Oh yeah," I said.

This was my second year of the reaping, I was Fourteen. My brother, Jacob, was sixteen. Our names together were entered over forty times. He staggered into the bathroom, still half asleep, and I heard the water in the shower turn on.

"Dammit!" Jacob screamed.

I sighed and said "What did you do this time?"

"I stubbed my toe on the side of the shower!" Jacob screamed back.

I laughed a tiny bit at this. Jacob got out of the shower and said, "You better hurry or you'll miss the cold water. He smirked. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There I was a male, tall, brown hair, brown eyes. I sighed, today was a sad day thorough the whole District, we all knew each other. No matter what, everyone was losing someone they knew.

I climbed into the shower. The cold water slid down my body and gave me goose bumps. I climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I headed out the bathroom door and saw Jacob dressed in his reaping clothes.

"Oh now Leighton, don't worry. Your name is only in there what..?"

"Twenty times," I said sharply.

Jacob sat there in silence. I got dressed and made my way throughout the small shack we live in. I walked into the kitchen. There they were my parents; my mother, Andria, and my father, Leighton. I got stuck with his name. I hated it.

"Good morning" my mother said as I crossed the room and sat down in the old, creaky wooden chair.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Dad." I replied.

The house was quiet and grey today. Jacob came out of the bed room and sat down next to me.

Mom placed breakfast down on the table and we began to eat.

Jacob came into the room halfway through the meal.

"Hello" he said gruffly.

"Hello" Mom said.

"How are you?" Dad said.

"Just fine, and yourself?" Jacob replied.

"I've been better" Dad said.

The air in the room grew thick.

When we finished eating Jacob got up and went and gave Mom a hug, and Dad a firm handshake, led with a hug.

I got up and did the same. Then I heard it. The bell telling us to make our way to the center of town, to the justice building, where two unlucky souls would be reaped to fight to the death in the 101st Annual Hunger Games. I shuddered at the thought of the games.

Jacob and I made it to the center of town. We both stood in a long line and waited for blood to be taken from our bodies and put on a sheet of paper so that "Role" could be taken. I fidgeted with my shirt sleeve. It was a hot day in district 9 and all I wanted was to get this over with and get home.

"Next," the Peacekeeper said.

It was my turn, I reluctantly handed the male Peacekeeper my right middle finger. I felt a little sting in my finger and then I felt paper under my finger.

"There you go." Said Jacob, "that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Well, it was a little hard." I said "I had to lift my hand didn't I?"

Jacob smiled and then laughed at my smart comment. Then he got serious. "Well, you go and stand with the other fourteen-year-olds." I nodded and walked over to the section labeled, "Fourteen-year-old Male"

I found my friend Jake, and my other friend Joel. There we stood. Just, waiting for Linen Transmer to come up on stage and draw out the two names.

Then, sure enough, there he was. Dragging himself up on stage; grabbing at every invisible flaw in his bright green suit. "Hello and welcome, to the 101st Annual Hunger Games, and may to odds be ever in your favor!" He had such a positive attitude.

It made me sick.

"Now, may we begin?" He asked in his most Capital sounding voice.

"Ladies first." He said as he walked over to the bowl labeled "Girls" he then crammed his hand in the bowl and pulled out a thin sheet of paper. Unfolded it; And read the name "Cassidy Magnolia."

The air grew still. An older girl, about fifteen walked up on stage and looked out at us.

"Now," Linen boomed. "Time for the boys"

He walked over to a bowl labeled "Boys" and reached down into the many names. His hand swiveled around in the bowl, and finally he pulled out a slip of paper.

He held it up to his face and read the name, "Leighton Sycamore."

My body froze. It seemed as the world around me stopped. I slowly walked up to the stage and took my place right next to Cassidy.

We exchanged sad looks to each other, she then embraced me in a hug and I stood there.

Linen then said "May I present the tributes from District 9 for the 101st Annual Hunger Games!"

We were then led into the Justice building and into separate rooms.

"You only have three minutes." I heard a voice say and Jacob, Mom, and Dad rushed in a surrounded me in hugs.

I felt tears streaming down my face. They will miss me. I have no chance in winning these games. The peace keeper then dragged them out of the room and left me there sobbing on the floor.

Waiting for what was soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassidy and I were escorted out of the Justice Building and into a car.

I sat down in the old, worn out leather and shifted around. I was so scared; I looked at the floor of the car. It was perfect, clean, and great smelling, it was almost like it was out of one of those magazines that came straight from the capitol.

Cassidy sat down on the seat right by me. She scooted closer to me, I felt like she would be my last glimpse of my home, where I grew up, where my friends and family lived, and now it would ripped away from me. I sighed and looked into Cassidy's eyes; they were a nice light green color.

"Hey," I said, "Don't worry; I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you're safe, I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

We got to the train station. I got out of the car as fast as a snail. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my home, my friends, my family, my life.

We then got onto the train; it was as sleek as a bullet, and as fast as a jack-rabbit. Cassidy and I were then left alone in a room where we waited for our mentor, Damon Rain.

He had won only two years ago. So, his mind was fresh, and he would probably remember more than the older mentors from the other Districts. He came in and sat down and gave us a big, long, hard stare down.

I sat there, trembling.

He then sighed. "You are both nervous, no?"

We both nodded.

He then looked at Cassidy "Here, take this." He handed her a knife. "Get good at using one, okay."

His voice was cold as stone.

I glanced at out the window. I saw trees, rocks, and birds. I saw how free they were. And then I looked at myself and how I was being sent to my death in some stupid arena with blood thirsty teenaged careers.

Night fell, I tried to get some sleep but the butterflies in my stomach kept me up

. "Maybe a drink will help." I thought.

I got up and walked out of my room on the train. I made my way down the dimly lit hallway. I had on some capitol slippers and found them to be quite comfortable.

I miraculously found my way into the bar car. I glanced at all the different colored liquids in their bottles. I saw one drink in particular. Its subtle amber color, and its slow moments in its bottle, which meant it was a thick drink. I took it off the shelf and smelt the rim. I then dropped the bottle, it fell to the floor and shattered, I then started crying.

"God, when will all this damn crying end?" I wondered.

I was kneeling in the sticky, amber, alcoholic drink, and glass on the floor.

Then Cassidy came in to the room and somehow picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. She then laid me down in the bathtub in her bathroom and began to take the glass out of my knees. My head was spinning over all of the hot tears that I had been crying.

That drink was the drink my mother and father used to drink on the holidays.

When all the glass was out of my leg, Cassidy began to clean the places where the glass had punctured my knees. It hardly hurt, at least not as much as my head. The headache was terrible. I just wanted to go home.

"Please, be careful, don't hurt yourself." Cassidy pleaded.

She wrapped my legs with some bandages that were in one of the cabinets.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

We sat there in silence while I was in my pajama shirt and my pants rolled up to my knees where the cuts where, soaked in water.

"Do you know and survival skills; any at all?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, my brother has shown me how to make a fire with a type of rock called flint; oh and I can also throw knives, somewhat."

She smiled, "Well, that's a start now isn't it?"

"You bet!" I replied. "Now time to get back to bed, we'll be there in about 8 hours." "There" I thought I never thought I'd have to visit "there" I went back into my compartment and climbed in to the bed. And I surprisingly slept really well.

I woke the next day with the image of an Avox in the corner of my room. She glanced toward the door to the bathroom. I took the hint and went and took a shower. The room steamed up as I made the sower hot; hot water, a rare thing to get your hands on in Nine.

I noticed allot of buttons on the wall to my right. I pressed a red one. Bam! A scrubber hit me on the back, nearly making me lose my balance, I looked at it and it began to scrub the impurities off my body. When the shower ended I was particularly clean.

I walked in my room to discover the Avox gone and a set of clothes on the bed. I put the clothes on and went out in to the dine car.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the dine car I looked and saw that there was no food on the table. I was confused at this and I could tell Linen could tell I was.

"Don't worry, were almost there." He spoke still half asleep.

We pulled through a tunnel and into a sea of people with brightly colored hair. There they were; the capitol people.

"We will not be dining this morning, hope you don't mind." Linen said.

I looked around for Cassidy. There she was. Her hair was pulled into a braid. She was right at my side as we walked of the train and into the Capitol crowd.

"Whoa" I said as I walked into a tall building with twelve floors.

"I know, isn't it great?" Linen said.

Cassidy kept her silence, I didn't know why. I gave her a reassuring smile. She notices and smiles back. Her smile is so nice, safe, and perfect. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Oh yea" I though, she's just as scared as I am. I give her hand a squeeze as to say everything will be okay. Her face has a change to relief. Even though she is a year older than me I am taller by a few inches at least.

"This place is huge" Cassidy says.

"I know, right?" Linen said his voice sounds like knives. Like he has heard these comments come out of too many children's mouths.

"Now," Linen said, we were being led down a hall which led into a huge room full of other tributes, 10 were just behind us; both of them looking down as if not to draw attention.

"Hey you!" I heard a woman's voice shout at me.

I glance over and see a woman with green hair and purple lips waving me over. I look at Cassidy who is also looking at a male with orange hair and blue lips.

Damon waved us away to go see our stylists.

"Hello there, I am Gracia." My stylist said.

"Hello, im Leighton Sycamore, and im from.." I began

"Oh I know you're from District 9." She cut me off.

"Now let's see what I have to work with here, brown hair, brown eyes, tall, yes tall, extremely handsome,"

I felt my cheeks grow red.

"Now, now, no need to be embarrassed," she said. "Now, being from 9 you specialize in.."

"Grain," I said, maybe she won't like it if someone cuts her off.

She nods, "I want you to look like a bail of gran, golden, beautiful, light, but necessary"

"Okay," I said "shall we begin?"

Immediately she began to mess with my hair and adding makeup to my body.

"I'm gold." I say.

"Yes you are" she said.

An outfit came into my cubicle of a room. People helped me put it on.

Practically all it was, was a pair of pants and a no button vest.

I glanced in a mirror and to my surprise my hair was a different color.

"Whoa," I said, "my hair is blonde" I thought of Jacob, "No, no" I thought "I can't think of him or my family right now.

"I know, isn't it wonderful, after the chariot race we can put it back to its original color." She said

"That would be great." I said.

"Tributes get into position." I heard a voice say.

I stepped out of the cubicle seeing all the tributes in their chariots all ready. I look in foront of me and see Cassidy in an outfit that looked really similar to mine.

"Hello" I said quietly.

She laughed. "Hello blonde." She said.

My cheeks burned. "Oh shush," I said, "Their going to change it back after the parade."

"Good," she said, "you looked better with brown hair."

The chariot lurched and we were off and into a room surrounded by Capital citizens.

"We have to make an impression" I said.

Cassidy nodded and began to smile and wave.

I did the same.

Cassidy started blowing kisses to the crowd; which made the Capital citizens go crazy.

We all formed a circle around a tall podium which held a man, President Fire.

I looked up at him and he met my eyes, and smiled. I smiled back.

"No why did I just do that?" I thought, "I hate him, he took me away from my home."

"Welcome," President Fire said, "to the 101st annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" He spoke with fire himself.

The chariots moved and escorted us out of the big room.

"You did amazing!" Gracia said "we will be all anyone is talking about!"

"Thanks," I said.

We were taken to an elevator that was decorated in buttons. Damon pressed a number 9 and the elevator shot up. Making me sick with every floor we passed. We got off into the most amazing apartment I have ever seen. I was tired and went back to my room.

"Tomorrow will be the first of three days of training" I thought.

And when I woke up if felt another gaze upon me and shot up in my bed. My hair was brown again. And then I looked in the corner to see the same Avox that was on the train with me. I then had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming when it looked at me. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to see his face again.


End file.
